polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgiaball
Georgiaball |nativename = საქართველობურთი Sakartveloburti |founded=1991|predecessor = Georgian SSRball|successor = |ended = |gender = |language = Georgian Abkhaz Ossetian|hates = Vodka, Communism, Trks, Soviets/Russians, being confounded with Georgiaball (state) or Englandball, Stalin|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|capital = Tbilisiball|religion = Orthodoxy (main) |friends = Ukraineball EUball Lithuaniaball Finlandball USAball Israelcube Azerbaijanball Iranball Japanball Latviaball South Koreaball (Sometimes) Estoniaball Germanyball Franceball Greeceball Bulgariaball Romaniaball Serbiaball Turkeyball|likes = Junior Eurovision, playing Rugby(Lelo), drink Wine, Georgian nature, dancing (Sukhishvili Ballet)|affiliation = UNball|enemies = Commies Clay removers Polina Bogusevich Name stealer Traitors Hungaryball (Hates me because of Ukraine) Belarusball Palestineball Armeniaball Azerbaijanball (sometimes) Crimeaball Flag stealer WE DON'T WANNA PUTIN! Western Saharaball|image = 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg|caption = Remove Vodka and Stalin was born here.|food = Khachapuri, Khinkali, Lobiani, Lobio, Churchkhela|reality = ���� Republic of Georgia/საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა ���� |personality = Proud, thug, hospitable, stronk|type= Kartvelian (Georgian is of super unique, not found anywhere . |notes = Looks like Englandball, Finlandball, Swedenball, Denmarkball, Norwayball and Icelandball and HE IS NOT A STATE!!!|bork = Wine Wine or Tbles Tbles or Kartvel Kartvel or Khachapuri Khachapuri or Stalin Stalin|status = Upset that Polina Bogusevich won Junior Eurovision in MY Clay and I am in CIV 6.|onlypredecessor = Georgian SSRball|predicon = Georgian SSR|military = Not powerful}} This article is about the countryball in the Caucasian region. For the stateball in USAball, see Georgiaball (state). [https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is a countryball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgiaball should never be confused with the თვითმარქვია U.S. state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball, to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash, and to the southeast by Kebab. It's claim to fame is that Joseph Stalin's from the country. Georgiaball can also have weird alphabet like Armeniaball, some even look like hands. Sometimes Japanball use its alphabet to create emoticons like ლ(^ε^ლ), also ღ is not a heart but our super unique letter from our super unique alphabet, which can not be found in any other language, except every second language. Georgiaball can also into Junior Eurovision but not into Eurovision, for example Georgiaball has the most wins in Junior Eurovision (3 wins) while Russiaball, Belarusball and Maltaball have 2 wins in Junior Eurovision. Even though he has three wins he is not always successful in it but his neighbour Armeniaball always does well in Junior Eurovision but only has one win (Get rekt, lol) Stalin's Mission was completed! Relationships 'Friends': * Azerbaijanball - He is of good Kavkaz neighbor. Part of G.U.A.M. Gibs resources, removes Vodkaball with me, and a good boy. Many Azeris in my clay. But David Gareja Monastery is mine, stop claimings my clay. And we want to tell you that we're the original settlers of the Caucasus GIB BACK SAINGILO!! * Estoniaball - Also Bal... err... Nordic (? I guess?) friend. We respect how your (If I'm not mistaken) Prime Minister thinks we are having economic boom, but please... (At least better than Armen) * Finlandball - We both are vodka removers! I applaud you for successfully defending your homeland during the Winter War. I wish I was like you. * Greeceball -He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and do not want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). Also orthodox. * Iranball - We two had bloody relations back in history (Mostly him being the aggressor, of course), but now we are great friends, Iranians love visiting our clay (WHAT THEY ONCE TRIED TO CONQUER). We like each other and thank you for not of recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball (Even tho this so-called "Ossetia" is Iranian as well) * Israelcube - Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like each other alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by * Japanball - We both hate stupid Russia. nice autos, interesting culture, gibed monies. but he's strange as f***... * Latviaball - Just admit, I have always been the definition of SLAY at Jurmala festival. * Lazicaball - He is brother of Georgiaball, and a friend of the Kebab. * Lithuaniaball - He is awesome. Recently gave us promise to stop calling us our vodka name "Gruzija," instead he will call us our original name "Sakartvelo." Great move, my friend! Also gives us 12 points on Eurovision very often. * Polandball - They like eachother very much and hate Russiaball. DEFEND PIEROGI! * Romaniaball - Good friend, he recognized my independence from vodka in 1918 and he also likes to removes vodka! but he has no reflection in mirror. * Turkeyball - Good trading partners, thanks for the pipe work and the railroad. But glorious Adjara is our clay, revoke your claims and stop supporting radical Islamism on my clay (I know it's you!) * Ukraineball - Best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball and part of G.U.A.M. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. We always give each other 12 points on Eurovision. THIS is what true friendship looks like Ukraineball. But his recent activities towards our tourists and even politics kinda confuses us. * USAball - Our close friend and ally, help us giving javelins and training our soldiers, go Trump! His son is a rip off though. 'Enemies': * Georgiaball (state) - Name stealer. I am centuries older than you are so change name already! * Russiaball - უსინდისო პროჭო დააბრუნე რაც მომპარე!! აფხაზეთი და სამაჩაბლო თუ გაპატიო! დააბრუნე სოჭი! დააბრუნე დვალეთი!! ნუ აქეზებ სეპარატისტებს ჩემ ქვეყანაში! ძირს პუტინი! ძირს თქვენი დიქტატურა! გამოუშვით ჩეჩნები და ინგუშები და გაუშვით თქვენი ჯარი ჩვენი ქვეყნიდან!!!. Tries to annex Kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball. is of worst neighbor. Remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annexed Kartli-Kakhetiball! Also NEVER FORGET 1801!! GEORGIEVSKY TRAKTAT WAS OF LIES!! 1828 AND 1921 NEVER FORGET!!! HOW DARE YUO REMOVING ME FROM MY CLAY?!?!? 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! FUCK YOU FOR WINNING JUNIOR EUROVISION 2017 WHICH WAS HELD IN MY CLAY! * Separatists - You are of my clay!! * Armeniaball - We used to be friends until you started supporting 'VODKA!!,'now we are not.ALSO GIB LORE BACK BECAUSE IT IS RIGHTFULLY MY CLAY. Separatism Abkhaziaball is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to anschluss him, to have a large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball doesn't have something like that. I of believing I can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball get f*** away from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wanted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. I don't hate Ossetiaball, at all Georgiaball is multicultural country... there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz! Seriously, don't secede. Stolen Clay / Old Territories "Evil Vodka and Kebabs stole my lands when I was attacked by evil russkies! (Bolsheviks) They stole Sochiball and Dvaletiball! they also stole Saingiloball and Loreball from me and gave it to Azeri and Armenia! but I don't hate Azeriball and Armeniaball for that. In same time evil kebab (Ottoman Empire) attacked me and stole from most important territory from which are called Tao-Klarjetiball and Lazetiball Quotes * "Deus vult!" * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball are Georgian clay * REMOVE VODKA * FUCK SHEVARDNADZE'S MOTHER'S BUTT! * I'm not of State * WE DON'T WANNA PUTIN! * A guest is a gift from God exempt Russians who are a gift from the devil * I am Real winner of JESC 2017 not Russiaball * FUCK RUSSIA!!!!!! * აფხალეთი და სამაჩაბლო ეს ქართული მიწაა. Gallery Artwork 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Georgiaball2004.png|How he looked in 1990-2004 Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Georgia_Armenia_-_I_Had_Fun_Once.png Armenia_Music_is_Best_Music.png BqtqFFB.png Georgia_has_into_disambiguation.jpg Hat_of_Georgia.png Russo-Georgian_War.png georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png GLxXkn4.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. 4ajmhKf.png Invasions.png S6ukqVN.png Z1tvf5E.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Cant Into Fake.png War Flags.png Caucasus in a Nutshell Part 1.png Shitty Neihbors.png Language Oppresion.png es:Georgiaball pl:Georgiaball ru:Грузия zh:格鲁吉亚球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Tea Lovers Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Asia Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cross Category:Black Sea Category:Crusaders Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:GUAM Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic